Land suitable as burial ground is becoming increasingly hard to find. There is therefore a need to explore space saving alternatives.
In circumstances where many bodies need to be buried in mass graves, the burial may need to be quick and simple yet still provide a decent burial site for multiple coffins.
Similarly, it may be desired to bury additional family members at the site of an existing grave, but there may be no space adjacent said grave at which to dig further graves.
It would be desirable to provide a system that mitigates the problems identified above.